IFN-con is a new interferon molecule constructed with the most popular conservative amino acid found in natural human α-IFN subtypes using genetic engineering methods. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,695,623 and 4,897,471 have described it. IFN-con had been proved to have broad-spectrum IFN activity and virus- and tumor-inhibition and natural killer cell activity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,808 by Amgen, Inc. addresses treatment IFN-con. Chinese Patent No. 97193506.8 by Amgen, Inc. addresses re-treatment of consensus interferon on hepatitis C. Chinese Patent No. 98114663.5 by Shenzhen Jiusheng Bio-engineering Ltd. addresses recombinant human consensus interferon-α treatment for hepatitis B and hepatitis C.
The United States Food and Drug Administration (FDA) authorized Amgen, Inc. to produce INFERGEN® (interferon alfacon-1) with E. Coli. for clinical hepatitis C treatment at the end of 1997.
Hepatitis B patients can be identified when detecting HBsAg and HBeAg. α-IFN is commonly used in clinics to treat hepatitis B. IFN binds superficial cell membrane receptors, inhibiting DNA and RNA (ribonucleic acid) duplication, including inducing some enzymes to prevent duplication of the virus in hepatitis-infected cells. All IFNs can inhibit only the DNA duplication of viruses, not the e and s antigen.
This disclosure describes recombinant super-compound interferon, method to produce the same, and uses thereof.